


Où?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plans, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu vas avoir le droit de choisir quand tes choix vont être plus intelligentes, Kota. Ça ne me dérange pas te faire décider où aller, c’est seulement que les endroits que tu proposes sont ridicules. »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Où?

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Où?**

« Oh, allez Kei ! On fait toujours ce que tu veux, chaque moment de l’année. Est-il si difficile comprendre que parfois je peux décider aussi ? »

Ils discutaient depuis presque une heure désormais, et Kota semblait avoir atteint la limite.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, et encore ils se disputaient chaque fois ils devaient décider où passer les vacances.

« Tu vas avoir le droit de choisir quand tes choix vont être plus intelligentes, Kota. Ça ne me dérange pas te faire décider où aller, c’est seulement que les endroits que tu proposes sont ridicules. » expliqua-t-il, ironique, en s’asseyant sur le canapé et en croisant les bras.

« Il n’est pas ridic... c’est seulement la montagne ! Que diable as-tu contre la montagne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qui va à la montagne en juillet, Kota ? Les gens vont à la mer, et on va faire le même. Je refuse d’aller dans un endroit que soit moins de dix kilomètres par une plage. » déclara-t-il, en levant un sourcil avec une expression si sérieuse que Kota presque eut envie de lui gifler.

Il respira un grand coup, en essayant de se calmer.

Il n’avait pas intention de se disputer pour une chose si triviale, mais même pas il allait prétendre d’être toujours d’accord avec les décisions de son copain.

C’était lui qu’il avait gâté Kei, et c’était lui qu’il aurait dû le sortir du cercle vicieux.

« Pouvons-nous trouver un compromis ? » demanda-t-il, autant gentiment que possible, heureux de voir l’expression d’Inoo se détendre.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, encore suspicieux.

Kota se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en essayant de trouver vitement une solution.

« On peut aller à Chiba, non ? » proposa-t-il. « Elle est sur la mer et elle a la montagne aussi. Est-ce que tu penses ? »

Kei grimaça, pas du tout convaincu.

« Je ne sais pas. On peut aller à Chiba quand on veut, c’est seulement deux heures de voiture. Je pensais à quelque chose comme les iles du sud. Okinawa, peut-être. »

Kota avait un regard si sombre dans le visage qu’il était sûr que le plus jeune ne pouvait pas l’ignorer.

« Kei ? » il dit à son copain, en essayant de maintenir la voix autant neutre que possible.

« Quoi ? »

« On va aller à Chiba cette année, si tu veux. Si tu n’aimes pas Chiba, si tu n’aimes pas l’idée d’aller dans un endroit si près de Tokyo, alors je ne sais pas que faire. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux bien partir en vacances tout seul. » dit-il, sans cacher la menace dans ses mots.

Kei le regarda, irrité.

« Tu n’oserais pas me laisser aller seul. »

« Teste-moi. » répondit rapidement Yabu, et la gravité de son ton fut ce qu’empêcha Kei continuer à discuter.

« Ko ? » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« J’aimerais bien aller à Chiba avec toi. » il dit, en grinçant des dents et en s’efforçant de sourire.

Yabu hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Bien. Si tu veux, tu peux choisir où. Je suis heureux qu’on a convenu. » il sourit, malin. « En fin, n’est pas être ensemble ce qu’importe ? » demanda-t-il.

Kei leva un sourcil, en se relevant du canapé.

« Oh, tu verras à quel point sera bien être ensemble, Ko. Tu verras. »

Il laissa la pièce, et seulement alors Kota osa rire.

Il ne pensait pas qu’il était trop sérieux, mais en fin il n’importait pas.

Il était heureux d’avoir essayé, pour une fois.


End file.
